The Safest Place
by Deirde
Summary: Harry has a nightmare, Who helps him? Who else but Hermione. Songfic


Disclaimer: I own them both....In my dreams. Sorry guys, I don't own them. just wish that I did. I don't own the song either. That's The Safest Place by Leann Rimes off of Twisted Angel. Which I think everyone should get. It's awesome. 

Harry was awoken from a nightmare, crying to find his only girl best friend next to him in bed.(and I don't mean in that way.) 

"'Mione?" Harry asked softly.

"I heard you yelling, and it sounded like a name so I came up here to see what was going on. You looked so scared. I just crawled in your bed to see if I could wake you up, when I saw you crying. Are you okay?" Hermione asked

"It was just a nightmare." Harry answered looking over at the window next to his bed, where the sun was just begin to peak through.

"What happened in it?" Who else but Hermione asked.

"Voldemort," Harry said earning a shiver from his friend. " He was trying to hurt me through killing everyone who was important to me. He had already killed Sirius and Remus, by the time I had gotten there. He was just starting on Ron's family, but it was like I couldn't stop him or doing any thing that might help at lest some of them. It was like I was under the 

Imperius Curse and ordered to watch. I watched everyone, his mum, his dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, him and Ginny, die. He used the killing curse on all of them. He was about to kill you to 'Mione. But, as much as it hurt to watch everyone else die, it was impossible to even think of you dieing." Harry said embarrassed. "And, I don't even know why. I mean both of you are my best friends, but it hurt worse for you to die." Looking down Harry continued. "But, it's the morning of the first day of our last Christmas brake , here at Hogwarts, and I can see that none of it was real and my scare doesn't even hurt so no worries." Harry ended looking into the eyes of Hermione reaching over to pull her into a hug, Harry still crying a bit and Hermione just trying to help him.

Daytime, I'm fine

Everything is back to normal

Last night, I thought that I would die

I had nightmares

I was so scared

Thank God that you are by my side

To hold me when I cry

"Hermione?" Harry asked after a few minutes of just hugging each other.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Don't tell any one what happened?"

"I won't, don't worry. Harry?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Since we're the only two seventh year Gryffindors left, if you would like me to I can sleep in here with you. That way your not by yourself tonight, you know just incase you have another nightmare." 

"I would like that." 

__

I wanna be strong

But I don't want to be alone tonight

I wanna believe that I can save the world

And make it right, but I'm only human

And you've got a hero's face

Right here in your arms

Is the safest place, the safest place

Later that day. After a meeting with Dumbledore.

"'Mione? Do you think I can do this?"

"Do what, Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her potions book.

"Save the world. Stop Voldemort. Every thing everyone else thinks I can."

"Oh course I do, Harry."

"Can I tell you something else, that you can't tell anyone else?"

"Always."

"Sometimes I don't think I can."

"Why don't you?"

"'Cause , 'Mione, I'm a seventeen year old boy, that the entire world is hoping will save them. And I don't think I can handle it sometimes."

"If it helps, when ever you get like that I'll be here for you. I'll help you through it all. While you're saving the world, I'll save you."

"Thank you, 'Mione." Harry said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

It feels so right

You showed me I can trust you

With emotions I had locked away

It was your touch, your words

They heal the deepest part of me

That only you can see

They went up to the seventh year boys dorms for the rest of the evening, talking and even crying at times.

"'Mione, wanna know some thing?"

"Sure, Harry what is it?"

"I shouldn't be the one to save the world... wait let me finish," Harry said seeing Hermione about to object. "I shouldn't be the one it should be you. You're the one who's strong. And understanding, and I'm not a hero, I'm just a boy who has gotten lucky a few times in my life."

"The only reason, I'm strong, Harry, is because I know you." Hermione said lying down and pulling Harry down with her. They wrapped each other in their arms and fell asleep. 

I wanna be strong

But I don't want to be alone tonight

I wanna believe that I can save the world

And make it right, but I'm only human

And you've got a hero's face

Right here in your arms

Is the safest place, the safest place

Harry woke up again knowing that he had had another nightmare, but this time he didn't wake up crying, he woke up to someone rocking him in her arms. He smiled feeling safe wrapped in her arms. That's when he knew that not only was he lucky for having Hermione Ann Granger as a best friend, but he also knew that that was how it was suppose to be the rest of his life. Her and Him forever.

"Hermione?" Harry asked to get her attention and to let her know that he was awake.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Wanna know something?"

"Yeah."

"As long as I'm with you, I know I'll be able to save the world." 

__

As long as I am with you

As long as I can feel you

That's all I need to keep me going

On and on and on and on

After Harry said that he pulled her closer in his arms and they both fell asleep, knowing they were in the safest place either of them could ever be in, and that neither one of them had to be the hero.

I wanna be strong

But I don't want to be alone tonight

I wanna believe that I can save the world

And make it right, but I'm only human

And you've got a hero's face

Right here in your arms

Is the safest place, the safest place


End file.
